Prologue: The New Hope
It was around 3:30pm and Kasumi Yamada was walking through the woods by herself. It wasn't as if she was a stranger to loneliness, but she didn't like the feeling either. A small sigh escaped her lips as she kept her head down. She was in the woods to get away from civilization for a while, she was tired of the constant voices in her head. If she wasn't careful it could drive her crazy. "I wish I could meet someone whose mind I can't read." Kasumi muttered under her breath. As the blonde walked in a sense of uneasiness filling in her mind, she collided with a running maiden who shared the same feeling. Saiki, as she called herself, fell backwards but quickly got up, looking towards Kasumi, she asked in a soft voice, "Where am I ? who are you ?" Kasumi was surprised that she didn't hear the person coming. She was even more surprised by the fact that she couldn't hear the girl's thoughts. She's never met someone like this, it was exciting, but at the same time a bit scary. When Kasumi heard the girl's questions she responded by saying: "My name is Kasumi Yamada, we are in a forest inside Konoha." "Konoha, Stop joking around!" Saiki exclaimed, as the thought of her hometown had no resemblance to the scenery in front of her. The fresh smell of the forests created by the legendary Hokage brought her back to truth, "What happened ?" she questioned herself, her head aching, she knelt on the floor, hands covering her face, she tried her best to remember the events of the past few hours. "This girl is acting strange ... Not only am I not able to read her mind, but she's acting as if Konoha has changed." Kasumi thought to herself. Kasumi was the expert of strange and it takes a lot for her to think that. "What do you mean what happened? The village has been this way for over 400 years" Kasumi responded. "Over 400 years ?" Saiki questioned immediately, the words ringing a tone in her brain, Konoha has she had learnt in her era was built around 122 years prior to her birth. Saiki then immediately questioned Kasumi, "What year is this ?" she then quickly flickered back to the temple from where she had come from. "2050 AD.", Kasumi said. After she spoke, Kasumi witnessed the girl disappear in front of her. She was completely puzzled until she saw a large temple in the distance. "Maybe teleported over there." Kasumi muttered under her breath. After she realized what she said she smiled widely. She finally found a being who wasn't normal. Saiki who was now examining the old unused altar of the temple, heard familiar footsteps behind her, who was her first friend in the new era she was in, looking at Kasumi, Saiki spoke up, "Do you believe in Time-Traveling ?" Once Kasumi arrived at the temple she heard the woman's odd question. "Of course. Why?" Kasumi responded. Kasumi has always believed in time-traveling and time travelers. Some of the kids at school call her crazy because of this belief. "Are you implying that you are a time traveler?" Kasumi asked. "Who knows ?" Saiki said as she took a odd statue, the size of her palms from the altar and began walking towards Kasumi, "What if, Land itself time-travelled and you and your land came back to the past. Whatever it is, I must take shelter for the night soon, ''" Saiki spoke while, the walls of the shrine began shrouded with strong metal, not only that, the area around began forming into a well maintained garden, and the shrine itself converted into a Metallic medieval house. Kasumi watched in amazement as the shrine transformed into a medieval house. "Can I come in?" Kasumi asked. "Its a long way home and I'm tired after a long day of school." Kasumi continued. "''I cant say no, can I" Saiki said gesturing Kasumi to come in, "Kasumi was it ? are you a shinobi ? What military outfit are you wearing ?" she asked the younger girl. "Me? A Shinobi? No I am not, according to common belief shinobi do not exist." Kasumi responded as she walked in. "I wish I was a shinobi, if I was, maybe everyone here will stop calling me crazy." Kasumi ranted. Unknown to Kasumi, she did have chakra and a lot of it and this vast amount of chakra was the cause of her mysterious mind reading abilities. "Once we figure out a way to to stop this timetravel mess, I can teach you to become a Shinobi, it is easy, believe me" Saiki replied, releasing the chakra from her tenketsu, she caused the entire room to be surrounded by her warm aura. Kasumi looked at the girl with both surprise and happiness. If she was able to learn how to be a shinobi, she could finally prove to everyone that she wasn't crazy, or at least not as crazy as everyone thought she was. Kasumi nodded to indicate that she would be more than happy to be trained before she asked, "Do you have any ideas of where we should look first?" While trying to unravel the mystery of the time lapse and also training Kasumi the arts of chakra, it had already been a month, and Kasumi's training was going smoothly.